Summer Blossom
by Sakura Camui
Summary: Kaidoh and Inui are trying to finish up their summer schoolwork at Inui's house ... Fluff One shot.


_A/N: I wrote this story in the spring of 2006. It's pure fluff._

Inui sighed thoughtfully as he let his pencil drop from his hand and roll across his notebook. Kaidoh hissed slightly, because the sound of the pencil hitting the paper distracted him for a moment. They were in Inui's backyard, finishing up their summer break assignments. Both of them figured they'd have more time to concentrate on tennis during the summer if they got schoolwork out of the way first.

"It's hotter then usual today." Inui commented, adjusting his glasses. "Would you like some lemonade to drink, Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh raised an eyebrow and looked up at Inui for a moment. "Water would be fine, Inui-senpai."

Inui looked dejected for a moment before getting up. "I'll return in a moment."

When Inui returned with the drinks, he found Kaidoh hissing under his breath at his schoolwork.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he set both the drinks down on the table.

"I must have done this problem ten times already and I still don't understand it. I don't think it's right."

Inui leaned over Kaidoh's shoulder to look at his notebook and noticed that his friend tensed up when Inui accidentally brushed against him.

'_Hmm ... interesting_.' he thought to himself. Aloud he said, "I see. Here's your problem." Inui leaned over more to tap the page with his finger to point out Kaidoh's mistake.

"I see, Inui-senpai. That number is in the wrong place. Thanks for your help."

Inui stayed leaning against Kaidoh for a moment before moving away to look through his school bag. "No problem, Kaidoh."

Kaidoh relaxed slightly and fixed the problem. He didn't notice Inui writing in a notebook.

"... data." Inui murmured to himself, writing notes on Kaidoh's reactions and then possible theories as to why his friend became tense when he was close. He paused, writing down the percents of his theories. He figured either Kaidoh was annoyed with him for some reason, scared of him or ... Inui thought for a moment before quickly scribbling in his idea. Or Kaidoh liked him.

Pondering this, Inui closed his data notebook and returned to his homework. Kaidoh eyed his glass of water suspiciously before taking a sip. Inui smiled to himself, finding Kaidoh's cautiousness amusing. He made more mental notes and then began to start in on the rest of his calculus homework.

About a half an hour later, Inui closed his books with a triumphant smile. Finally, his schoolwork was done with. He looked at the sky and noticed dusk was rapidly approaching. He put his things in his bag and went over to where Kaidoh was snoozing on his books.

"Kaidoh ..." Inui shoved his shoulder but his friend remained asleep. He leaned down, putting his face about two inches from Kaidoh's and called his name. Kaidoh's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. His face turned pink.

"S-senpai ..."

"Sorry about that, but you weren't waking up." Inui grabbed his bag. "Let's go to my room quick and then I'll walk you home."

"Your room--- I mean, you don't have to." Kaidoh also picked up his books to shove in his bag before following Inui into the house.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." Inui replied as they went to his room. Inui put his bag down in a corner and then sat down at his computer and began typing. "This will only take a few minutes."

"Okay." Kaidoh set his bag down on the floor and took a moment to look around Inui's small room before going over to the open window and leaning out of it to look at the street below. The sun was setting and a soft breeze blew, ruffling the curtains. Kaidoh just stood there for awhile, as his mind wandered aimlessly. He didn't even notice someone behind him until Inui's arms wrapped around his shoulders. He tensed up again as Inui rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Do I scare you, Kaidoh?"

"No ... why are you hugging me, senpai?" Kaidoh hissed.

"Do you like me?"

"Like you?"

Inui sighed softly as he released his grip and backed away. Kaidoh turned to face him and heard Inui mumble something about a bad calculation before his friend held his bag out to him. "I'll walk you home now."

Kaidoh took his bag from Inui and stared in confusion. Shaking his head, he followed Inui out the door.

They were walking along in silence when Kaidoh finally spoke up.

"Senpai ... I wish there was something I could do to repay you for all your help."

"It's fine, Kaidoh."

"No ... I mean ..." Kaidoh's eyes darted to his feet. He noticed a flower growing by the side of the road and snatched it up quickly. Blushing, he thrust the flower toward his senpai and bowed slightly. "... for your help."

Inui took it from Kaidoh slowly. "Does this mean ... that you do like me?" He saw Kaidoh barely nod his head in acknowledgment. Leaning forward, Inui kissed Kaidoh softly on the lips, and then backed away.

"I like you too."

Kaidoh sighed deeply, clenching his fist. "Inui-senpai ..."

"I calculated there was a 65 chance you might be mad at me for that. But I thought you were worth the risk."

Kaidoh paused and smiled slightly. "I'll let it go this time. Just ..." he looked down. "Not in public next time."


End file.
